Elder Titan
Summary Well may you ask, "How did this world take its form?" Why of all the worlds in creation, has this one its strange properties, its diverse and motley collection of creatures, cultures and lore? "The answer," One whispers, "lies with the Titans." These original progenitors were there near the Beginning--if not actual witnesses to the creation, then born with it still echoing in their ears. Stamped with the earliest energies of the universe, they wished nothing more than to continue as creators themselves. Thus they bent to the task of shaping matter to their will: hammering and heating, bending and blasting. And when matter proved less challenging than they liked, they turned their tools upon themselves, reshaping their minds and reforging their spirits until they had become beings of great endurance. Reality itself became the ultimate object of their smithing. Yet, along the way, they sometimes erred. In cases of great ambition, mistakes are unavoidable. The one we know as the Elder Titan was a great innovator, one who studied at the forge of creation. In honing his skills, he shattered something that could never be repaired, only thrown aside. He fell into his own broken world, a shattered soul himself. There he dwelt among the jagged shards and fissured planes, along with other lost fragments that had sifted down through the cracks in the early universe. And this is why the world we know resembles an isle of castaways, survivors of a wreck now long forgotten. Forgotten, that is, by all but the One who blames himself. He spends his time forever seeking a way to accomplish the repairs, that he might rejoin the parts of his broken soul, that we and the world alike might all be mended. This is the One we know as Elder Titan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, High 4-A via power scaling, possibly higher | Unknown possibly''' 3-A''' Name: Elder Titan, Cairne Bloodhoof(Formerly in Dota) Origin: Dota 2 Gender: Genderless, otherwise appears to be male. Age: Older than the multiverse Classification: Titan, Worldsmith, The fifth fundamental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and endurance, Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 4) Attack Potency: At least Planet level(Elder Titan is responsible for the creation of planets in the universe) Multi-Solar System level via power-scaling(He is one the Five Founders which the Four Fundamentals originally were), possibly higher | Unknown possibly Universe level Speed: Unknown '''movement speed, otherwise '''Nigh-Omnipresent(He exists simultaneously in every universe like the Four Fundamentals) Lifting Strength: Likely Planetary, possibly Multi-Solar System Class '''| Unknown likely '''Infinite Striking Strength: At least Class XKJ, '''Multi-Solar System Class 'via powerscaling '''Durability:' At least Planet level,' Multi-Solar System level '''via power-scaling, possibly higher | '''Unknown' possibly Universe level Stamina: Unknown likely limitless Range: Extended melee range with his weapon, planetary with spells and multiversal with astral spirit. Standard Equipment: Worldsmith's hammer Intelligence: Extremely high as he is the master worldsmith who presumably created countless planets in the universe. Weaknesses: He has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Elder Titan bashes his opponent with his hammer. Echo Stomp: Elder Titan and his Astral Spirit both stomp the ground, damaging and knocking nearby enemy units unconscious around their locations. The Elder Titan stomp deals physical damage, while the Spirit stomp deals magical damage. Astral Spirit: Elder Titan sends forth his Astral Spirit, damaging any units it passes through. When the spirit rejoins the Titan, it grants bonus damage and movement speed for each unit it damaged. * Return Astral Spirit: Returns the Astral Spirit to Elder Titan. Natural Order: Reduces all elements to their basic levels, removing base armor and magic damage resistance from nearby enemy units. Earth Splitter: Sends forth a jagged crack in front of Elder Titan. After 3 seconds, the crack implodes, slowing movement while dealing damage to each enemy based on their maximum life. Half of the damage dealt is Magical damage, while the other half is Physical damage. Key: Shattered Soul/Physical Elder Titan | True Elder Titan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Earth Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Magic Users Category:Valve Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3